


Be-Knighted

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, But no, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Knight!Tony, M/M, Magic, No Angst, One Shot, Princess!Rhodey, Short & Sweet, Tony Is a Good Bro, Warlock!Stephen, Why Did I Write This?, codee gave me the idea, i must write new things, i should write my other fics, the lovers part isnt exactly there but imagine that it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Stephen Strange is a warlock whose name strikes fear into even the most fearless person.Tony Stark is Iron Man, a knight with a powerful skill - magical abilities.Currently, the Warlock is stealing a very bored princess for the hundredth time and the Knight rescues him each and every time. The Warlock's mind hasn't been on collapsing the kingdom for a long time, it's been on capturing the heart of Iron Man.





	Be-Knighted

A warlock clad in a brilliant red cloak marched along a pathway towards an oblivious princess who was currently picking flowers, unaware of the threat approaching.

The man was no other than Stephen Strange, one of the most powerful and feared warlocks this land had ever seen. The princess had been kidnapped many times by the man, yet each and every time rescue had arrived, fought the warlock and returned the princess back to the kingdom.

Despite all the times he had failed, he tried again and again. Some said that the dark and ugly heart of the wicked man was only capable of loving the princess of the land and so he wished to make him his.

Strange had already knocked out all of the guards, so there was no need to even sneak. Keeping his pace, he snatched the princess, threw him over his shoulder and marched on.

"Hey! I was picking flowers here, you idiot! At least let me finish my bouquet before you snatch me and teleport us to your lair!" cried out the princess and punched the back of the warlock, not to get him to release him but to discipline him.

"Ugh, Rhodes, you are as annoying as you were the last 3 times I kidnapped you," Stephen grumbled but let him abuse his cloak-covered back because if he did anything else, he was going to hurl more insults at him.

Sighing, he opened a portal to his home and dropped James onto a bed, where he sat up and glared at him, arms crossed. 

The warlock sighed and asked: "What else do you want?"

"Nothing. Also, the knight is here, so you better comb that mess of a hair you have on your head before he takes it with him as a trophy!"

At this precise moment, a loud bang could be heard from outside. Princess James of the Rhodes family had been right, the knight clad in red and gold had breached the outer barrier and was now attacking the lair itself.

Stephen looked to the direction of the sound in fear and annoyance. He had just gotten there, so he thought he had at least some time to prep his speech and secret flirting but no. That pesky knight always had to burst in with his beautiful armor and ruin everything.

Furiously, he ran his hand through his hair to make it at least a bit more presentable and tried to ignore Rhodes, who was glaring at him in a way that clearly said: "dude, ask him out". 

Leaving James alone so he wouldn't get hurt in the process, he magicked on some fancier robes for himself and summoned a staff to look even cooler than usual and when he was ready, he stepped out of the hidden door.

Rhodey took some of the food from a chest and started to eat it. He had no business in the fight and since he had already seen it happen between the two so many times, he failed to see anything interesting in there. He also snatched a couple of prettier stones from a weird rock collection that sometimes did weird things, sometimes were just rocks that looked cool and could be used for jewelry. 

Usually, the rocks went to Tony, who said he wanted information about the abilities of the Warlock, yet he as well displayed them on shelves like useless trinkets.

The warlock stepped outside and begun to float for dramatic purposes. 

As expected, the armored hero was there, waiting for him. He got off his horse and walked towards the sorcerer, the armor gleaming in the afternoon sun like a sun itself.

"Release the princess, Strange. I have no time for your games!" shouted Iron Man, unsheathing his glimmering sword to show he was serious. To accompany the sword, he also raised his hand, the magical circle in the center lighting up, ready to shoot a blast of pure energy toward the offending man.

The knight was always a little annoying at the beginning with his valor and greatness, but he suspected it was just a habit of starting the fight. In the battle, he was vicious and snarky, always ready to deflect the magic and shoot back his own. The man under the visor was wonderful.

Strange didn't dare to tell him that he had spied on the knight before, hiding his appearance and going into a tavern with him. The evening had been eventful, yet he wanted more than a friend in the knight.

Stephen had no idea why he was even getting Rhodes involved in all of this. There were many ways to summon the armored man to him and most of them didn't involve the princess in the slightest. Maybe it had just become a routine, the usual invite for hanging out together.

Or something. Strange didn't have a lot of time to think about it since a weaker blast of magic was already barreling his way. Swiftly, he created a portal which the magic entered.

The other side of the gateway was right behind the knight, so it hit him square in the back. To Strange's dismay, he didn't even flinch to that. He had used a small, but still considerable part of his magic to create a portal while he could have just taken the hit himself. 

Stephen levitated higher and sent a glowing rope to wind itself around his arm and pulled. That turned out to be a bad idea as the armored man dug his heels into the ground and barely moved, which hurt the warlock's hand.

He grunted and begun to pull with both hands attached to the rope. He had known the knight was strong from the fights he had endured, but he moved just a bit more, still pulling with a single arm. Strange was about to really put his mind to it and yank, but before he could, the rope was snapped in two by the sword in the knight's other hand.

While he was distracted, a more powerful blast hit him in the chest. Like the last one, it wasn't enough to hurt him, just a slight shock that made him lose concentration. 

Stephen fell from the sky, expecting to hit the solid ground and perhaps get a broken bone or two, yet what he didn't expect were the arms of Iron Man catching him before he reached the ground.

As the armor was hard and solid, it still knocked the breath out of him. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the knight had pushed back his visor, revealing worried brown eyes staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, not caring one bit that the man currently in his arms was the enemy.

Strange was baffled, his mouth hanging open. If there were sparkles around Tony right now, he would think that they were real, because that man looked gorgeous even when he was sweaty from the way there and the fight.

"Uh," he began, then he cleared his throat and continued, "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you still care about the fight?"

The knight helped him to his feet, sheathed his sword and spoke: "Nah, the princess escaped, we were too boring for him," he pointed an armored finger at him, "You're getting sloppy, Strange. I don't think you care about kidnapping princesses at all."

Stephen looked to the ground, debating on what to say and finally decided on: "You're right. At first, I was trying to kidnap Rhodes for the influence in the kingdom, yet after each time it became more about you, saving him than him being saved."

"So, we don't have to fight every other Tuesday?" Tony's face broke into a mischevious, yet honest smile, "We could schedule out meetings together, not just have you kidnap Rhodey again?"

To that, the usually slick and suave warlock blushed and laughed awkwardly: "So, you want to meet up sometime? Even though we have been battling for a long time?"

Tony got his horse and motioned Strange to get onto it and he spoke: "You are just playing fighting. I've seen what you are capable of when put up against real foes."

After jumping on the horse, Strange decided to show some courtesy, so he used magic to make Tony float onto the horse, right in front of him.

"May I ask where we are going?"

He got more comfortable, made the horse trot through a wide forest road and answered: "To a nearby tavern that has the best mead and the tastiest cakes around. If you have a better place in mind, tell me. Maybe you would like to revisit the one where you hid your appearance to spend the evening with me?"

He sputtered: "N-no, It's fine. How did you know it was me?"

"Saw it from your eyes, Stephen," when the sputtering came again, he burst into laughter and assured, "Nah, don't worry. I know some magic too, I can detect magical cloaking just fine. Could have been a warlock if I hadn't become a knight."

"The kingdom wouldn't be able to handle both of us."

They smiled and laughed together and rode through the forest towards their future together.


End file.
